Question: Find the largest integer less than 74 that leaves a remainder of 3 when divided by 7.
Explanation: We can use the Division Theorem ($a=bq+r$).  $74 \div 7 = 10 R 4$, so $74 = 10 \times 7 + 4$.  We subtract 1 to get a remainder of 3, so 74 - 1 = $\boxed{73}$ is the answer.